The Fox Archer, Holy Savior, and Dragon-Witch
by AZ23AJ
Summary: What if Kaguya Otsutsuki was Naruto's mother and during her last moments she sends him to a new world in Orleans, France. Naruto Otsutsuki fought alongside with his best friend Jeanne until they both died together at the stake. Then the Grand Order comes and two met again with a new and old face. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to the one-shot Fate Series. This story will be Naruto, Jeanne, and Jalter pairing. Naruto appearances are Artorias armor with no helmet from Dark Souls III. Both Naruto and Jeanne are both to be a Ruler Class Servant. The first part of the story goes into past before moving into the future to the point of the Grand Order. There will be Alter Jeanne D'Arc (Avenger or Jalter) and she is pairing up with Naruto. Now let's enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _"I promise you…we'll meet again. I'm sorry…that I couldn't save us, I love you," Naruto said, being his last thoughts before drying with the woman he loves._

 _Naruto Otsutsuki, the third son of Kaguya Otsutsuki and Archer of Orleans. His mother used a Time-Realm Jutsu to send her baby away from his half old brothers. He was soon adoptive by noblewoman and war commander. He inherited his adoptive father and knowledge when he passed. He was soon found himself fighting against England, known as the Hundred Years' War._

 _Naruto was young but determined to win a victor and achieve peace for his country. And to protect the one he loved the most…Jeanne. A farm girl he ran into while visiting a nearby town. She had been tailing him and caught his attention. He soon followed her home and asked her name._

 _Showing up very next day. Naruto fell for Jeanne at first sight. He started to visit her almost every day, spending time with her and both were falling in love with each other. In time he even asked for her hand in marriage, which she accepted within a second and without a second thought._

 _However, their happiness lasted only for so long before Naruto was called to arms and was forced to leave Jeanne. She made things work in her own ways and joined the war, even if it was dangerous. She fought alongside her husband, who never let a single hit touch her._

 _Together they won the first victory for France at the battle of Orleans. With Jeanne's strategy and Naruto's strength, they won. Their victory and happiness lasted short before they were betrayed. Because of her popularity raising, the king feared being overthrown and captured her, handing her over to the enemy. They wanted her dead._

 _Naruto heard the news and followed, knowing he was going to his death, but he didn't care…his lover needed him. Or at least he would die with her._

 _Naruto caught up within a day, arriving at Jeanne's burning at the stake. She was convicted of being a witch and therefore her sentence was set to be burnt. He stopped it, killing the guards and cutting his wife loose. But he was surrounded, with nowhere to run as he knew there was no hope left._

 _Naruto didn't stop, he was going to fight until his last breath, but…Jeanne…she did the unthinkable and begged her husband to stop. To surrender and give up. With their death moments away from them, he accepted, requesting for their death to be together. Surprised at his request but he was granted his wish. He and Jeanne were burnt at the stake together as he held onto her, until their very last seconds._

 _News of their deaths spread throughout France like wildfire. Losing their beast commanders and fighters. Many would even dare to revolt against the king after learning the truth. But alas the war ended in victory with France being the victor, only because of Naruto and Jeanne. They became two famous figures in history being known as the Maiden of Orleans and Warrior of Orleans._

 ** _Time Skip – Future/Grand Order_**

The fight for humanity had begun. Operation Grand Order was led by Mashu Kyrielight and Fujimaru Ritsuka. To save the past and fix things before all was lost. Their goals were to secure the grail of each singularity within their possession. Their travel made its way to Orleans, France.

Ray-shifting into the time-period, they had no idea what was going to happen to them.

Servants…corrupted and evil. All coming from one, Jeanne D'Arc, she was different…no longer the innocent and pure maiden but filled with hatred and anger. She was in possession of the grail and wanted nothing more than the destruction of the world. But things weren't finished there. Another Jeanne D'Arc was summoned, being the original, the pure and good Jeanne.

Mashu and Fujimaru arrived at Orleans. Running into a fight against the French who had mistaken them for an enemy. Only one survived and which they chased into a town that had already been burnt down and destroyed. They learned of the so-called Dragon-Witch, destroying towns and villages. It was rumored to be Jeanne D'Arc, who had recently been killed.

Suddenly wyverns showed up, forcing Mashu to join arms with the soldier, but the fear struck in and made her unreliable. Then a woman with a flag arrived, asking for the Shielder Servant's aid. Together Ruler and Shielder fought and killed the wyverns.

Mashu then explained the reasoning for the cause of all this destruction and surprisingly Jeanne understood, agreeing to help them. While the group wonders around Orleans in search of the grail, a familiar blonde-haired knight awakens and find one of the towns destroyed.

"Where am I…? No…Why here? Of all places, it must be one where I failed…where I couldn't even save her," Naruto said in thought, remembering the death of his wife and sighed sadly.

The knight shook his head and made his way towards a town to only found it destroyed. Seeing all the death and destruction, Naruto could only wonder who could have caused this. He kept moving through, hoping to find any survivors, but found none and met a horrifying site. Dead bodies everywhere, men, woman, even kids. There were no survivors and caused the blonde-haired knight to keep moving forward to find who caused this death and destruction onto this town and people.

Naruto left the burnt area and made his towards new area when he saw someone was fighting close by. He dashed towards where the fight was, having a feeling that someone he knew was there and summoned his bow to be ready.

In the fight Fujimaru and Mashu worked with Jeanne, making their way through Orleans and searched for the grail. They arrived at a town to look for survivors, but only to be attacked. Undead people attack them but were quickly taken care before something happen. The Shielder started to detect nearby servants, being evil ones and their leader herself, Jalter or the Avenger version of Jeanne was with them.

While Fujimaru, Mashu and some of the other servants fight against the evil servants two Jeanne have finally met at least. Both Jeanne's ran into each other and were lost for words on what was in front of them.

"What on earth? Who knew…who knew such a thing could happen?" Jalter asked, being taken back of another Jeanne and see herself.

"How?" Jeanne asked, being surprised to the core and was lost for words.

"This is a joke, right? Who would have thought that the other 'me' would have been summoned?" Jalter asked before a smirk grows on her face.

"Why? Why did you attack this town? Why are you killing this person?!" Jeanne shouted, waiting for an answer from her evil counterpart.

Despite seeing another version of herself, Jeanne kept herself together and not let her guard down. She wanted answers and will fight her counterpart when the time comes.

Jalter laughed evilly before saying, "Why? As the same person, I figured you would have understood. What a foolish question. It's obvious, isn't it? I'm just repaying this country for what they did to us."

Jeanne then understands what Avenger met, being her death and what happened to her husband. It was understandable to seek revenge, but she will not hurt people and will do something so selfish.

"You–," Jeanne said with her eyes narrowed, but was cut off.

"Tell me. Why did want to save this country? Why did you want to bring salvation to these people? All while knowing, they are the ones who spit on and betrayed us! After everything we did for them, they threw it away and killed us! I will be fooled no longer! I will be betrayed for no longer. I will no longer hear the voice of the Lord!" Jalter shouted, being upset and started to attack.

Jalter started to attack by swing her spear flag towards Jeanne but was blocked by her other's spear and started to fight back. The two fought with their spear, thrusting, striking, blocking, or counter each other's attack. Both were evening matched and fought with nothing holding them back. The light blonde-haired witch summons flames from her hand and launched them towards her counterpart. This caused the blonde-haired woman to jump out of the way and take cover behind a stone pillar, protecting herself from the flames before going back in and dashed towards her black counterpart to catch her off the guard.

Jeanne had dashed forward, having her spear thrusting forward towards her target. Jalter had little time to move out of the way, but only was cut on the right side of her cheeks and was crossed. She placed her flag on her back and draw out her blacked sword. She swung her sword downwards, but the blond-haired woman used the poll of her spear and blocked her attack with her strength.

"As long as humanity remains, my hatred will too. I will remake this France into a country of the dead. That's how I will save this country. By the hands of the new Jeanne D'Arc, reborn through death. I suppose you wouldn't understand, always playing the saint, you're huts a child," Jalter mocked with a smirk on her face, taking her sword back and swung towards the left.

Jeanne counter it with a swing of her spear, causing the witch's attack to fail. The Saint put her flag away and pulled her sword out to attack Jalter. The two fought with their swords, clashing, blocking, countering, and not letting the other let out. With a powerful swing of their swords, the two clashed and caused a mana burst around them before jump backing away from each other.

Jeanne breathed in and out for some breath while Jalter looked a little worn out for some air. Their armor was damaged a little and had small cuts on them before their mana healed back to health.

"Are you really 'me'?" Jeanne asked, wounding if the Avenger was her and how far she had fallen.

Jalter laughter before answering, "No. You are neither a Ruler nor Jeanne D'Arc. You are nothing but some leftover residue I threw away. You will become nothing. If you were in the same class as me, I would have felt something towards you, but I feel nothing."

This caused Jeanne to be surprised by the news was told to her and gripped her sword harder. No matter how match she wanted to not believe her counterpart, but it was the half-truth.

Jalter and Jeanne were two of the same people. One stayed as a Saint and other a Witch, both were born on the same day the same person had died.

"Kill them," Jalter ordered, having her servants to finish them off before she left.

Jeanne gained her guard back up and joined with her fellow allies. They were surrounded by the evil servants and undead people. This was going to be a long fight and hoped that they can get out alive. As Jalter prepares to leave but stopped her step as an arrow nearly hit her. It landed between her legs before more arrows flew towards the area. Powerful mana covered arrows killed the foe servants with a single hit to the head and heart, causing the witch to be shocked to the core that her strongest servants were destroyed that quickly.

It also caused Fujimaru, Mashu, and Jeanne to be surprised that someone had helped them.

Jalter realized something too late and something was coming to her. The arrows, that type, only one person used those arrows. She never imagined he will be here too. How would he react? Being the question that was going over in her mind and knowing she had become like this. Her eyes searched for him, scanning the area to look for him. Then finally she heard footsteps behind her, making her spin around and come face to face with her lover…Naruto Otsutsuki.

Naruto had seen that three people were in danger from evil servants and undead people. So, he acted quickly and took care of them with his arrows. Using his strength and speed, he made quick work of them and soon show his wife, but noticed she was different for some reason and failed to see the other one.

"Naruto?" Jalter said, almost having tears coming down her eyes and was a shock to the core.

"I never thought I would see you again," Naruto smiled before he held his hand up to his wife's face and started to embrace her in a hug.

This caused Fujimaru and Mashu to wonder who this new servant was and started to call for Roman. Jeanne, on the other hand, was close to having tears from seeing her husband again.

"Roman? Who's that?" Mashu asked while the blue scanner scans the new servant.

"It can't be…that's the Warrior of Orleans. He…was her lover," Roman said, being surprised and taken back.

"Which one?" Fujimaru asked, being confused with the two Jeanne's and the new servant appearing.

Naruto hadn't realized that there was two Jeanne's, not yet at least. Soon the moment resumed.

"Why are you here? What is happening?" Naruto asked, wounding what was going on.

"…," Jalter said nothing and had no words to say, being trouble of seeing her love in front of her.

Naruto noticed this and asked, "What's wrong? What happened to you? You look different."

The knight hasn't seen his wife for some time or know what's been going, but he remembered what his wife looks like and wanted some answers, but Jalter was having trouble with herself and her feelings started to beat into her heart all the sudden.

"I-I," Jalter shuttered, having a hard time speaking with a small blush on her cheeks.

Then all the sudden the other Jeanne started to speak, "Naruto."

Naruto searched for the one who called him. His eyes landed on the other Jeanne, making him nearly lose his balance. Seeing two of the same person and of all things…his lover.

"Is this a cruel trick?" Naruto asked, being lost for words.

Suddenly Jalter pushed the blonde knight away, running off. But his instincts snapped and grabbed her arm, stopping her from running.

"L-let me go," Jalter commanded, wanting to leave and find out the sudden feelings she felt.

"No…I lost you once. I won't lose you again. All because I couldn't save you…it was my fault, my fault that we died," Naruto said with a sad look on his face, remembering what happened before he died.

"It wasn't you…," Jalter said in sadness all the sudden and was close to having tears coming down.

"It was us," Jeanne said, finishing her other half.

Naruto turned back to the other Jeanne, wounding what she met.

"You remember it too, don't you? Even if we're different, but we still the same and remember everything from before. He is what connects us…even if you're evil and I'm good. You and I can't forget our love for him, because we are one and same Jeanne he fell in love with," Jeanne said with a smile on her face in remembering her past life with her husband.

Naruto was still having hard understand what was going around but was coming to him slowly and started to make sense for some reason. His grip started to loosen, allowing Jalter to pull away. She ran, trying to escape from him, but was chased by him, not wanting to let her go.

"Jeanne! Wait!" Naruto called out.

Jalter snapped around, summoning and launched a spear towards the blonde knight. It hit him at the side of his chest and grunted in pain, knocking him down into the ground. Naruto slowly got up, pulling the spear with a groan and saw something that shocked everyone in the area. She was crying all the sudden, she didn't mean to hurt him and started to run away.

The blonde knight limped over, hurting both physically and mentally. Even if he was a servant, it still hurt like hell.

"D-Don't leave," Naruto called out with a painful groan leaving his lips.

"I'm sorry," Jalter replied before calling her dragon to ride off and escaped with tears in her eyes.

As the dragon left the area, Naruto started to slowly heal but was suffering from his injury. He was so lost and needed answers. Jeanne ran over to him, helping and healing him up. He was slowly losing his mind on what was going on around him. First failing to save his lover and now losing again. Second, seeing two of his lover at the same time. This was troubling him but had a feeling that it will make sense to him soon enough.

"Are you really Jeanne too? The one I know…the real one?" Naruto asked, hoping that he wasn't going insane.

"I am, but the other one," Jeanne replied, but was having trouble with her other half.

"She's the same as you right? You're both the same person correct?" Naruto asked, being fully healed and was in front of his lover.

"I don't know," Jeanne replied not knowing the answer to that question and wonder.

Using his skills on scenting other servants, Naruto started to scenes that Jeanne was a servant like him and it would explain a few things.

"You became a servant as well? I never thought that you would be one," Naruto said, being taken back on how being a Heroic Spirit and his wife was one too.

"I didn't either, but it seems that I am. But if you're here too then that means you're a servant as well," Jeanne said with a small smile on her face.

"I guess, but I don't even know my own class. I never did anything worthy to become a servant, so I don't know," Naruto said with his head down but became happy with his wife held his hands with care.

While the pair talks to each other, Mashu started to make a call for some information and had an idea to help the new servant.

"Maybe we can help. Doctor? Could you scan him?" Mashu asked as a hologram figure of Roman showed to scan the new servant.

Soon the doctor was shocked on what class servant the white-haired servant was.

"His class is…Ruler? A ruler that uses a bow?" Roman replied being taken back of the new Ruler that can use a bow and arrow.

Naruto was taken back, but it makes a scene to him. He has been known to a wield sword, bow, and arrow, and spear in his life. Also, many called him a saint for his kind nature and having a wife has a saint like him during his life. It made a scene and he was fine with it.

"The same as me then. I am also a Ruler," Jeanne said with a smile on her face, being happy that her husband was in the same class as her.

"I know we just met, but…Naruto would you help us in this war?" Mashu asked, knowing that she and her master need all the help they can get.

It didn't take long for Naruto answered and said, "As long as Jeanne is on your side, then I'll be with you."

Jeanne smiled to have her lover by her side again. Fujimaru and Mashu also smiled on having another servant to help them.

"Thank you," Mashu said before the group went on forward.

 ** _Time Skip_**

Naruto and Jeanne worked with Fujimaru and Mashu, gaining the aid of others along with them. Together they fought back and pushed towards the Alter Jeanne. It was later confirmed that she held the grail, which was Shielder's goal.

Naruto was able to spend time with Jeanne along the way. Being able to hold her once more and share his love with her was heartwarming for him. Evening if there was two of her, she didn't care how her lover felt for the other one. She had him and he had her, is fine with her.

Naruto didn't know what to do about the other Jeanne. The evil one…he knew she was their enemy, but he couldn't bring himself to fight her or at the slightest hurt her. She was still the Jeanne he fell in love with. He concluded attempting to convince her out of the war and make her surrender. The others agreed with it, but Jeanne had second thoughts.

The group took a rest for the night. Tomorrow was the attack against the other Jeanne and to end this war. Naruto was planning on taking the lead and being with her face to face…alone. The others had agreed to this if the grail was secured.

Naruto got up quickly, trying to avoid waking up the others. It was night, so it was quiet besides the sounds of insects and the winds. The white-haired archer noticed something…Jeanne was missing. The spot she had fallen asleep in was empty but had some footprints leading away from the camp. It was faint, but he was a good tracker in his previous life.

The Archer of Orleans followed the footprints that lead him to a lake, where he found Jeanne sitting along the shore. Her legs were in the water as she stared into the night sky and was in deep thought. She was thinking of her lover and what will happen if he faced against Jalter alone. She wanted to help but was having trouble with the matter at hand.

Naruto took a seat next to his wife, as neither of them said anything. Jeanne shifted her body, leaning on her love, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

"Naruto do you think she's really me? Did I really have that hatred inside of me?" Jeanne asked, trying to understand herself and an evil half.

"I know you weren't like that. But, I know it's still you. Even if she denies it, the way both of you look, talk and look at me. It's the same," Naruto replied, having his arm on his lover and smiled a little to calm his wife down.

Jeanne was happy, but still had one question on her mind and wonder about it deeply.

"Do you love her?" Jeanne asked, praying and hoping for a good answer.

"My love for you is the same. Forgive me, if I seem like I love her more. You two are the same, I love you and her. You're the one I knew, the one I fell in love with and the one that I asked to be mine," Naruto smiled with a kind look on his face and held his wife in his arms.

Jeanne lifted her head up, making eye contact with the white-haired man. She slowly led in and kissed Naruto. He kissed back, missing the feelings and loving it every second of it. Two moaned as their tongues danced with other and held onto to each other, having the heated kiss go on. Needing air, the pair pulled apart as their faces touched each other and embraced one another in a loving matter.

"Do you still think about it? When we were killed?" Jeanne asked, having memories of that day and wanted to see if it was having an event of her lover.

"Everyday, every minute, and every second. It was the worst day of our life. Being torn apart, separated. If I was by your side…then none of this would be happening," Naruto replied, sighing sadly of that day and failing.

Jeanne shook her head and said, "Don't blame yourself, Naruto. It was my fault too.

"No, I was a fool. Not being aware of your fame increasingly rising. I should have known the king would have disposed of us. I wanted to kill him when I learned what had happened, but I came after you instead," Naruto said, remembering his failure and wanted to fix it one day.

The Archer of Orleans wished to that he can go back in time and fix his mistakes then be with his lover, but also understand why he can't. If he did then many would have killed him for an unknown reason and will start all over again.

"If we had fought together…if I wasn't so weak. We would have been alive," Jeanne said sadly, but was calmed down by his husband hugged her and smiled to hugged back.

"I'm sorry Jeanne" Naruto apologized, holding his wife close to her.

They both held onto each other before letting their tears coming down and comforted the other. They both had mistakes that they wished to fix, but they lived on with their mistakes and be happy to fight together as servants. Soon enough the pair went back to the campsite before going to sleep next to each other for the night, resting their strengths for the big day.

 **Next Day**

The group stormed the castle, attacking and heading towards the grail. Jalter did what she could to stop Naruto, Jeanne, Mashu and other servants by summoning wyverns and chimeras. Even the shadow servants, but the white-haired and the others defeated them all and got through. Soon enough Naruto and Jeanne made it to the evil Jeanne and Gillies.

Mashu and Jeanne took on Gillies meanwhile Naruto chased Jalter into a different room. She had run off upon making eye contact with the archer. He found her, shutting the door behind them and locking them together. She was facing the other way, avoiding eye contact.

"Jeanne," Naruto called out, trying to get Jalter's attention to him.

"…," Jalter kept quiet, looking down.

Fear clouded her mind as she thinks that Naruto doesn't love her and was upset about what she becomes. The white-haired knight didn't want to fight her and just wanted to talk to her.

Seeing Jalter was having a hard time, he spoke first, "Please…if you really are the Jeanne once knew and the one that I loved, please look at me."

Jalter was taken back and didn't want too, but slowly turned around. Shaking and was unable to stand upright.

"Please…I ask of you. Surrender. Stop this and give up. We don't belong here, we died long ago. Give up the grail, so that we can rest for all eternity," Naruto begged, hoping and praying that Jalter will give up.

He didn't want to fight and wanted to help the evil counterpart of Jeanne. He understands that he has a Heroic Spirit are no more than shadows from the past and understand that humans are living in the future are a treasure for himself and other Heroic Spirits to enjoy. They fight in their time for the sake of a kind future ahead of them and others. **(1)** If he can help the love of his life and helped Jalter, he can rest easy with them and move on from his failures.

"It won't work like that…not anymore. We've become servants. We can't be together in death anymore," Jalter explained, being unhappy with what she known.

"Then spend your last moments with me. Like old times, from when we used to be together," Naruto said while moving forward, but not close to caused unwanted attack.

"Why? What about the other 'me'? She's the one you fell in love with, the one who loved!" Jalter snapped at Naruto close to attacking but not yet.

"Then who are you? If you aren't my Jeanne, then who are you?" Naruto asked, wondering who this other Jeanne was and still wanted to help.

"I'm just…hatred. A form of evil," Jalter shuttered, not sharing a look to the archer.

Naruto shook his head and said, "No…you're the same as her. You are still the Jeanne that I fell in love with. Even if she's the one I knew, it doesn't mean you aren't. You're still the same."

Jalter was surprised, being taken back at Naruto's words and here troubles were fading away a little. However, she was still having trouble and the Archer of Orleans could see it.

"…What about her?" Jalter asked, meaning her other half.

"She understands. She knows that I love both of you. And that I can't bring myself to hurt you. I just want to save you…this time," Naruto replied, walking forward towards Jalter even more.

"It's too later," Jalter responded with tears almost coming down from her eyes but stayed strong.

Naruto shook his head in no and said, "No. I can still save. Please let me. I won't lose you again. Like before…when I couldn't even protect you."

"It wasn't your fault!" Jalter snapped with tears falling from her eyes.

The Archer of Orleans was taken back of her snapping and tears that came down from her eyes.

"It was-," Naruto tried to speak but was cut off by Jalter.

"You did everything you could…it was my fault. I lost faith in you…in us, everything," Jalter cried with tears coming down, being sad on remembering that day.

Naruto wanted to cry but didn't and wanted to help her. He walked closer to her, being five feet away from her but give her space and waited.

"Please…let me save you. Let me hold you one last time," Naruto begged again to the Dragon-Witch.

Then he started to walk, despite Jalter's threats and still walked forward, wanting to help her. She summoned another spear, aiming it at him.

"Please…stay away," Jalter begged in the broken tone of voice.

Naruto still walked forward, making her launched the spear at him, but it missed, and she couldn't bring herself to hurt him again. He stopped in front of her and pulled her to him, holding her head against his chest and caused the Dragon-Witch to be surprised. She started to hug back, being a little scared and not knowing what to do next.

"I'm sorry…I-," Jalter tried to say sorry but was cut off when the white-haired knight held her.

"It's okay…just stay with me. Nothing can touch us, nothing will separate us," Naruto answered with a warm smile on his face as held Jalter and she returns the hug back.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing the others. They showed the grail to Naruto and Jalter, as a sign of victory. Jeanne made her way towards her husband and another half.

"Looks like things worked out. You've accepted who you once were," Jeanne smiled at her other half that finally made peace with Naruto's help.

"Only for him," Jalter mumbled for Naruto and Jeanne to hear her.

Naruto smiled as he helped Jalter and remembered something important. Once grail was taken, all servants will disappear and sad appeared on his face in remembering that.

"It's going to happen soon isn't it?" Naruto asked the Shielder Servant, knowing what was going to happen.

"Yes. Now we've secured the grail, this era has been restored and everyone else…will disappear. Thank you for your help. I wish you would continue to help us but this will be goodbye," Mashu said her farewells.

Naruto, Jeanne, and Jalter understand it. They may be sad but were happy to have a moment with each other.

"I'd be glad to help again. As Jeanne's flag fights for you, I'll help you," Naruto smiled.

"I hope we summon you then," Mashu commented, hoping that they can summon the two Rulers and the Avenger again.

"Good luck," Naruto wished his new friends luck for more battle that is ahead of them.

The Grand Order was not over yet and more battles in the timeline must be won to fix the past. The Archer of Orleans will fight with his new friends as they have Jeanne's on their side.

"Master, we should prepare to rayshift," Mashu said, getting her master nodded in agreement and started the rayshift.

Soon the two teleported before the three servants in blue light with sparks of lightning behind and left the three alone with each other. Jalter smiled and saw an opening. She quickly ran up and smashed her lips into Naruto's, shocking Jeanne and made her jealous.

"Naruto!" Jeanne shouted in jealousy.

Jalter stopped the kiss, having an evil smile on her face and look on her face that says, 'I won".

"Looks like I'll get the last kiss," Jalter smiled, being proud and got her other half to be jealous.

Seeing that she was not going to lose and fall behind, Jeanne raps up squeezing in between the two and quickly smashed her lips onto the knight. Naruto was taken back by the two sudden kisses but was happy and wanted to enjoy the moment.

"Can't we enjoy our last moments together in peace?" Naruto asked.

Jeanne and Jalter can agree on that, but still, have one little problem with each other.

"We may be the same, but I won't let you have him all to yourself," Jeanne said with her eye narrowed at her other half.

"Well, he loves me more," Jalter commented with a challenging smirk on her face.

Naruto sighed and said, "I love both of you the same, don't say something like that."

The white-haired knight doesn't want any infighting between the two Jeanne's, but he had a feeling it may take a while.

"What exactly were two talking about?" Jeanne asked, wondering what her husband and another half before she showed up.

"Just how much he loved me and how he wanted to be with me," Jalter replied with an evil smirk on her face, teasing her other half.

It was the truth, but close to the truth. Naruto wants to be with both Jeanne's and doesn't want any infighting but too late.

"Naruto!" Jeanne shouted, being even more jealous.

Naruto put his hands up in defense, trying to calm her down. She started to calm down but was cut off from speaking when her husband led forward to capture her lips for a kiss. It calmed her down and was a quick kiss to enjoy.

"She's messing with you. Yes, I said those things to her, but I said the same to you already. I never thought you were the jealous type, even of yourself," Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

"I-I," Jeanne mumbled with a small blush on her face and pouted a little.

She hides her face in embarrassment but was happy that she can be with her husband and another half in their final moments. Dragon-Witch was happy that the person she loved the most helped her and be her light in her darkest hour. She can at peace with herself and another half as long there has the man they love them. Archer of Orleans was happy to help that was able to help not just one, but two of the person he loved the most. It might be weird for him to have two women with him, but they might make it work.

Then all the sudden, all three noticed that their bodies were glowing, and time was almost up.

"It's time," Naruto mumbled sadly, knowing what was happening.

The three still had some time left before they disappeared and will have enough time for a goodbye.

"Thank you…Naruto. For saving and making me remember who I was. I love you," Jalter said with a loving smile on her face.

"I'm happy I was able to save you. I love you too," Naruto replied with a loving smile.

"Don't forget about me," Jeanne said.

Naruto chuckled and said, "I didn't. I'm happy I was able to see you once more Jeanne and to be able to be with again. I love you."

"I…love you too," Jeanne answered with some tears in her eyes and smiled lovingly at her husband.

Naruto leaned down and kissed Jeanne, being a small and quick kiss. Then the other Jeanne smashed her lips against his, being jealous and wanted a kiss too. The archer just smiled as he got the two and himself in a three away warm embrace and embraced each other until their time was up. Soon all three of them slowly disappeared and returned to the Throne of Heroes…. but this was not the end of their tale.

 ** _Time Skip_**

"Servant Ruler, I have answered to your calls…wait a minute, Mashu?" The Archer of Orleans asked, seeing that he was summoned in front of the Shielder Servant he fought alongside with a while ago.

"We got him! Jeanne! Jalter!" Mashu called out in a happy tone of voice with a big smile on her face.

This caused the white-haired knight to turn around as he heard footsteps before being tackled into the ground by two people. He quickly recognized them. It was Jeanne and the Alter Jeanne or Jalter as she likes to be called. He was surprised that he was summoned and had met the two people he loved the most. But he wonders how long he was gone and how long they waited for him.

"How long did you two waited?" Naruto asked as he and the Jeanne's got up on their feet.

"It's been a few days since our departure," Jeanne replied with a smile on her face.

The white-haired smiled of the answered. It was that long and now they here again with each other.

"Master over here didn't get any sleep until we got you. It's not like he had a choice," Jalter said with a giggled leaving her lips.

"He's a whale," Mashu commented.

"You three threatened me!" Fujimaru called out, having black circles around his eyes.

He didn't have any sleep for two days now and now today he can more sleep with no one treating him at night.

"It was worth it. Now you've got the three strongest servants you could have asked for," Jalter said with pride in her voice and smiled pridefully.

Naruto laughed a little for his master's bad luck and Jalter's comment. He had a feeling they will do just fine here and now are together at last. Mashu then dragged her master away, leaving the Archer of Orleans with his two Jeanne's for some time to themselves.

"Now what?" Naruto asked, wondering what happens now for them.

Now they are together again as servants, it leads to new paths ahead of them and future to look at. The three know that they will have to fight with their master and allies for the grail. So yeah there was that.

"I wonder if servants can have kids?" Jalter asked, causing both Naruto and Jeanne to blush in embarrassment.

"W-What?!" Jeanne yelled in shock with a deep blush on her face.

Naruto blushed too and wonder why the Dragon-Witch would say such a thing, but also could not help himself in wonder about having kids one day with two people he loved. Jeanne was having trouble with herself, still having a massive blush on her face. Jalter just smiled and hoped that her other half will catch on to the idea she has in mind.

"Wouldn't hurt to try. Right, Jeanne?" Jalter smirked, getting her other half to catch on.

Jeanne caught on and remembered what they talked about before their lover was summoned. It had been a big talk for them and they wanted to show their love for the man they love the most. Without a word, they both nodded at each other with a small smile on their face, before dragging Naruto into another room for some deep love marking moments for them to do.

 **Lemon (Skip if you want)**

Jeanne and Jalter had taken their armor and clothes off, leaving them in their sexy bras and panties, first was blue and second black. The two blondes had taken the archer's armor off, leaving him in his shirt and pants only. He placed into bed, blushing before the two blondes walked over to him while swaying their hips and made him lay back as they placed themselves on either side of him.

"Do you find us attractive?" Jeanne asked and Naruto thought about the question carefully.

He looked at the blonde females and realized that he had always found wanted to this with Jeanne and Jalter but with the war in France, they couldn't and now he was going to do it with two women. This was his and their first time with each other. After a short amount of time, he finally answered.

"Yes, yes, I do," Naruto answered, and it earned him two kisses on both sides of his face.

"Glad to hear that," Jeanne said as she gripped the shirt and take it off.

Naruto lay still and Jalter pulled his pants. Once the blonde male's shirt was off, he sat upright, and display his muscular chest. The two attractive women smiled at this and placed themselves on both of his legs to remove their own underwear, revealing their sexy physical forms.

Jeanne had her aqua blue eyes that almost begged Naruto to give her much attention, sizeable and perky breasts, a slender yet curvaceous waist with a toned stomach, long legs, and toned thighs. Jalter had a large bust of her very own, a waist that was slightly curvier than Jeanne's, long legs with toned thighs, and light-yellow eyes full of lust in them.

Naruto smiled at their figures as they both lay on either side of him and cuddled him while he had his arms wrapped around both, caressing their breasts. Jeanne and Jalter smiled as their lover groped their breasts and kneaded them while they slid their hands into his pants.

Naruto blushed at how soft both mounds were in his hands as he fondled them and brushed his fingers across their nipples. Jalter breathed lustfully with Jeanne as their breasts were teased by the archer and he started licking the blue-eyed female's neck. She moaned in pleasure as Naruto licked and nibbled her neck; a blush beginning to form on her face before the male blonde sat up to place his tongue on the mound he wasn't touching.

Naruto slowly began flicking his tongue on Jeanne's breast and tasted the delicious mound while he gently pinched Jalter's own nipple. In response, the two women gripped their lover's manhood and stroked it, while he slid his hands down both their stomachs near their clits. His fingers began rubbing both clits with of his lovers, having them moaning in response.

The Archer of Orleans still licked at Jeanne's neck and began suckling on it before Jalter sat up to place her hand on his chest.

"Hang on; I have an idea on how to make this work," Jalter said with a smile on her face of an idea in her mind.

"How so?" Naruto asked as he stopped kissing Jeanne's neck and sat up with her.

"Watch this," Jalter answered as Naruto got to the side and she placed herself over Jeanne; making their breasts press together.

The two smiled at the pleasurable sensation before Jeanne gestured for Naruto to get behind them. He did as instruct and got behind the pair on his stomach. He eyed both folds in front of him and licked his lips while trying to decide which womanhood to taste first. Ultimately, he decided to finger Jeanne's womanhood first by slowly rubbing his finger against her clit. She whimpered at this before she kissed Jalter and the other woman returned the lustful move.

Naruto brushed his fingers on Jalter's folds carefully as the Dragon-Witch kept her lips pressed against the other blonde female. The knight placed both hands near the folds and wriggled his fingers on both, making both blonds to moan in their kiss. He decided to keep going at making their arousals rise by tracing his tongue around Jeanne's folds before doing the same to Jalter's folds. The curvaceous woman blushed at this as they kept their lips pressed together and allowed their tongues to lick.

Jeanne's tongue explored the inside of Jalter's mouth and wrapped her arms around her, making their breasts completely smother each other. Naruto used both fingers to spread both folds apart and his index finger entered Jalter's warmth, while his tongue entered Jeanne's womanhood.

Naruto smirked at this before beginning to lick into Jeanne's womanhood and fingering Jalter's warmth. The archer licked blonde's pussy in both a teasing fashion and savoring one due it tastes good to him.

Despite kissing, the two mutually looked at Naruto pleasure both and focused on keeping their tongues dueling. Naruto licked into Jeanne's warmth while working his fingers inside Jalter's core and smiled at the blue-eyed woman's blushing face.

Jalter began to sway herself slightly and make her breasts rub against Jeanne's; the mounds slightly jiggling together. Naruto circled his thumb around Jalter's clit as he wriggled his fingers inside her core and moved his tongue inside of Jeanne.

Jeanne and Jalter broke the kiss to moan at how well Naruto was with his skillful pleasuring. Naruto licked into Jeanne's pussy and Jalter whimpered as the knight rubbed his fingers against her warm yet moist inner walls.

Jalter began to lick her other half's neck as Naruto had done a few moments ago and the blonde woman closed her eyes to whimper. The archer still trailed his tongue inside of Jeanne and he vigorously wriggled his fingers inside of Jalter's warmth.

Naruto decided to shake things up by making his thumbs twirl on his blonde lovers' clits and he then licked the inside of Jalter. She moaned from this but still focused on licking Jeanne's neck as Naruto licked her core. She blushed and closed her eyes while Naruto slowly trailed his tongue on her inner walls. He then returned to licking Jeanne's wetness and she moaned once again as the blue-eyed male tasted her.

Naruto couldn't get enough of how Jeanne's wetness tasted as he licked her caverns and returned his fingers inside of Jalter's own womanhood. The Dragon-Witch still licked Jeanne's neck and began nibbling it, much to the blonde woman's enjoyment.

Jeanne closed her eyes in pleasure and Naruto both licked her warmth and wriggled his fingers inside Jalter. Jalter reached a succession as she finally gave Jeanne a bright-red hickey and they kissed again in a congratulatory way.

Finally, Naruto reached his own success when he made both Jeanne and Jalter release their fluids simultaneously. They moaned into each other's mouths as they came and panted the next moment, as Naruto licked Jeanne's fluids and licked Jalter's off his fingers the next minute.

"Now, this is good," Naruto said as he sat back while his lovers sat up.

"Nice work, Naruto," Jalter commented with a smile on her face, wanting more fun.

"You sure know how to show two ladies a good time," Jeanne smiled, causing her lover to chuckle in response.

"Thanks," Naruto said as his lovers looked at his pants to see a stiff bulge in his pants.

"Well, Naruto, it's time we show you a good time," Jeanne seductively purred at him.

"If you say so," Naruto answered as they got off the bed with him sitting up on the bed while the blondes kneeled in front of him.

Jeanne and Jalter pulled down Naruto's pants along with his boxer shorts and freed his erect manhood. It jutted out in front of their faces and their only reactions were smirks. Jeanne took the first approach by gently gripping the head of it and slowly stroked it, while Jalter wrapped her fingers around the rest of his length.

Jeanne worked with Jalter as they stroked Naruto's manhood and he sat as he was. Jalter palmed her lover's balls and toyed with them as Jeanne stroked his length with her hand. The knight began to breathe heavily while Jeanne used her other hand to play with his balls. The two blondes stopped bouncing his balls in their palms to start licking the hardened erection and licked the veins smoothly.

With the veins being licked, Naruto moaned at this and shivered in joy at how warm the tongues felt on his length. Jeanne licked Naruto's manhood as Jalter temporarily stopped doing so too slowly blow on it. The knight bit his lip at how cool Jalter's breathe was before laying back and the two blondes smirked at this. Jeanne then planted her mouth on the top of his erection and Jalter licked his cock from the bottom of it to the center.

The white-haired male mentally melted as Jeanne began brushing her tongue on his cock with Jalter toying with his balls again. Naruto slowly made small, careful thrusts into Jeanne's warm mouth and she nodded to Jalter, who smirked.

 _"Oh, boy,"_ Naruto thought to himself as he figured those looks meant something that he wouldn't like, though he was proven to be completely wrong as the blondes cupped their breasts and pressed them together on his cock.

He groaned at this while his lovers smothered the length with their sizeable breasts. Jeanne took her mouth off Naruto's manhood to smirk at him with Jalter.

Naruto smiled back and just moaned pleasurably while the female blondes rubbed their breasts together on his member. Jeanne stroked her breasts on Naruto's cock with Jalter making sure their tits rub the veins. Jeanne smiled at Naruto's face before she placed her mouth back on his member and he slowly thrust into her mouth. Jalter licked his shaft as she squeezed her mounds against Jeanne's and Naruto dug his fingers into the mattress as a result.

Naruto thrust into Jeanne's warm mouth as she stirred her tongue around his member and kept his cock in full strength. The sizeable orbs of flesh massaged Naruto's length as Jalter licked every single one of his veins that wasn't between the mounds. Jeanne slowly licked the head of Naruto's member as it thrust into her mouth and Jalter licked his hilt smoothly. Naruto's member pounded into Jeanne's mouth and she kept rubbing her breasts on his hilt.

Naruto made the ample busts jiggle on his manhood as he sent his length through it and watched Jeanne work her mouth on it. The erect manhood jerking upright through the mounds helped both the blondes pleasure their lover with their breasts bouncing on it.

Jeanne stroked Naruto's member and she moved her head back and forth on his hardness. She stirred her tongue around his member with Jalter helping her by both licking and blowing on wherever she had previously licked him. Jeanne felt the head of Naruto's length twitch inside her mouth and her eyes connected with Jalter to give her a heads-up. The Dragon-Witch understood this and licked the veins of her lover's erection.

Naruto sent his length to Jeanne as both her mouth and breasts jerked him off. The blonde woman smoothly licked Naruto's emerging foreskin and Jalter blew on the manhood held in her chest. The knight moaned before he came into Jeanne's mouth and his semen completely splattered on her tongue. Jeanne let the semen hit her tongue and she swallowed all she could before releasing his member. His semen trailed down his cock and Jalter licked it clean. The blondes both freed their lover's cock and the three sat on the bed to take a breather.

Jeanne noticed Naruto's erection and wasn't surprised it was still so hard.

"Oh, Naruto…," Jeanne purred at Naruto as he lay back to stretch his arms.

"Yes, Jeanne?" Naruto asked.

"Still just like that, all right?" Jeanne said, and Naruto nodded before she moved to him and sat on his lap. She planted her feet on the bed for balance and moved forward, allowing her lover's hardness to enter her body and break her barrier in the process.

Naruto moaned at how warm Jeanne felt and she did likewise with how hard he felt before he made the first move. He jerked his member upright into her and she worked with his movements by bucking her hips. Jalter sat next to the pair and watched the show as Naruto slammed his length into Jeanne's pussy. She moaned in pleasure as she rode him, and he cupped her bouncing breasts.

Naruto kneaded the ample orbs together as they jiggled in his hold. Jeanne blushed and gripped the sheets as tightly as she could. Both lovers moaned at this while Jeanne's breasts heaved into the air and she wiggled her hips. Naruto thrust into the warmth that kept him stimulated and Jeanne moaned at strong he was inside of her. He made his lover's plump ass tap against his lap as he pumped his length upward into her womanhood and groped her breasts.

Jeanne felt Naruto start to twist her nipples and moaned as he pressed them together. He smiled at this as he groaned with Jeanne and pummeled his pulsing manhood into her fiery core. She grinded the length inside of her by constantly bucking her hips and making all her movements sync with that of her lover's.

Naruto rubbed Jeanne's breasts and kneaded them together as he made them jiggle. He sent his pulsing length into the gorgeous woman's humid insides and growled huskily. She moaned as she felt her wetness being pounded into as her large breasts bounced in the knight's hands and she felt herself getting tighter as he twisted her tits. She carried on with working her hips as her warm insides were crashed by the throbbing length inside of her.

Jalter smiled at the scene and lowered her head to kiss Jeanne's navel. Jeanne grinded Naruto's member as his crotched kept jerking at an upward angle and she moaned at Jalter's tongue.

The Dragon-Witch licked Jeanne's navel before planting small kisses on it and the blonde moaned at this. The pair worked their legs to tandem in correspondence to each other's movements while Jalter rubbed her tongue on Jeanne's clit. This only served to arouse Jeanne more than she already was as Naruto caressed her breasts and kneaded them. She closed her eyes as she bucked her hips and Naruto jetted his cock onto her walls.

Jeanne held onto the bed as well as she could as Jalter placed her hands on the mounds and helped Naruto toy with them. She whimpered at this and spread her legs wider, giving her new lover more space to slam his cock into. The knight moaned with his lover as he played with her breasts and noticed her plump ass bouncing on his lap. He thrust his manhood into her warmth that was beginning to tighten with each movement he did.

Without opening her eyes, she turned her head to Naruto and kissed him. Their tongues entered each other's mouth and licked each other. Naruto and Jeanne kept their lips together as they made love and she opened her eyes to meet his ocean blue eyes gazing deeply into aqua blue ones. They moaned into each other's mouths and Jalter rubbed the bouncing mounds together. Jeanne let go of the bed and joined her fellow blondes in groping her breasts. She moaned at this, but it was truly Naruto's cock slamming into her that made her feel so good.

Suddenly, the blonde felt her walls about wrap around her lover's erection and judging from his husky growls, he was nearly ready to come as well. Naruto toyed with Jeanne's nipples while she and Jalter primarily caressed her breasts. She released Jeanne's breasts and lowered her head down to her clit again to lick it. She circled it and smirked as she blew on Naruto's throbbing cock. He shuddered at this and groaned as Jeanne's warmth constricted his length, allowing his seed to enter her womb. They moaned at this and kissed again as they both released. They're cum poured from Jeanne's womanhood and Jalter licked up most of it. She smiled at this as Jeanne lifted herself off Naruto's length and lay next to him to kiss his cheek.

"Well, Naruto, I'll give you this: you sure know how to put on a show," Jalter commented before she noticed his erection unaffected and pondered at this.

 _"Huh. Well, he does have more strength than most people. So, I guess him still being hard wouldn't be much surprised,"_ Jalter thought to herself before she gripped Naruto's manhood and stroked it.

"Hey, Naruto, why don't we have a go?" Jalter lustfully said as she stroked her lover and mad him smiled.

"I'm up for another round," Naruto said while he lay down and Jalter straddled him.

The Dragon-Witch's pussy right in front of in her lover's cock. She brought herself forward and eased her lover's manhood into her as she slid down it, taking her virginity in the process.

 _"This should be good to watch,"_ Jeanne thought to herself as Jalter, ignoring the temporary pain she felt on the inside, rolled her hips forth.

Naruto complied by jerking his cock upright into her core and she held onto him by planting her hands on his shoulders. Jalter moaned as her walls were pummeled into by Naruto's powerful length and this made her breasts jiggle. The knight thrust into his lover's core and groaned as his member rubbed inside of her warmth.

Naruto groaned as her plump ass smacked on his lap as he pounded his way through her folds and she rolled her hips. The archer watched as Jalter's breasts repeatedly heaved into the air and smiled at the show. Jalter worked her hips on Naruto's length and he corresponded by pummeling his cock through her folds. The two blondes moaned at this while Naruto reached up and cupped her ample bosom. The knight caressed the jiggling mounds and he pressed his fingers into the underside of her nipples. He twirled them around her erect tits and helped them bounce in his palm.

Jalter held onto on her lover's shoulders as her breasts swayed in his grip and she moaned as she received his length inside of her heated area. She gritted her teeth as Naruto fondled her breasts and rubbed them together. Naruto sat up and buried his face in Jalter's bosom. She held his face against her heart as he licked her chest and licked his way to her tits. He licked the erect buds as he held them together and tasted them. The light yellow-eyed woman moaned at this as she rolled her hips and Naruto swirled his tongue around her tits. She whimpered at this as he tasted the tasty mounds and her entire face turned red. The knight stopped licking his lover's nipples to look into her face and their eyes connected, bright blue eyes looking into demonic yellow ones.

In a moment of heavy passion and lust, she sent her lips crashing against his and they kept them pressed together. Without even taking his eyes off Jalter, he still managed to caress her breasts and circle her tits. Naruto and Jalter met tongues in their kiss and gazed into each other's eyes. They moaned into each other's mouths as the knight pounded his member deep into his lover's core and she wrapped her arms around his back. She held onto her lover like so while she rode him, and they looked into each other's eyes dearly.

Jeanne smiled at the scenario and heard her other half moan in the kiss. She figured that must mean she was getting ready to release and was proven to be correct. Jalter broke her kiss with Naruto and held his face against her breasts. Naruto suckled the tits that he kneaded and jerked his powerful length into Jalter. His lover worked her hips that were motivated by his cock ramming into her warmth and him groping her orbs of flesh.

They both groaned when Jalter's innards wrapped around Naruto's length and squeezed it, allowing a wave of semen to quickly emerge in the process. They both gritted their teeth tightly and Naruto released Jalter's breasts to dig his fingers into her ass mounds.

As Naruto came falling back, Jalter fell forward and landed on him; her breasts smothering his chest. The pair panted as their semen streamed out of Jalter's womanhood and she lifted herself off his cock which, much to her surprise was still hard.

"Wow. Naruto, how it is you're still so hard?" Jalter asked out of amusement and he chuckled.

"Magic," Naruto replied with a chuckle, knowing the cause of his above-average stamina by being a servant.

"Well, maybe I could help," Jeanne said lustfully as she crawled towards her lover until she was on all fours over him.

She pressed her lips to his and he returned the kiss affectionately as he reached up to cup her breasts. He and she kissed while she lowered her wetness onto his member and he groaned as it took him in. The two sets of blue eyes met as Jeanne began shaking her hips and Naruto just lay there.

Jeanne shook her hips and Naruto responded by jerking his length up into her core. Jeanne then rested her ass on Naruto's lap and rolled her hips forth. Both lovers moaned at this and Jeanne blushed once again as she felt Naruto's erection pounded into her. She looked back to see Jalter moving forward and watched as she placed herself on Naruto's face.

Jalter smirked and spread her legs apart, showing Naruto the still-active wetness inside her. He licked her pussy while pummeling his length into Jeanne's curvaceous form. The two Jeanne's moaned as their large breasts jiggled from the pleasure they were given. Their lover swayed his tongue inside Jalter's core as he tasted it and wriggled it to savor the taste.

Jeanne moaned as her perky breasts jiggled in Naruto's palms and he kneaded them together. She wiggled her hips to grind Naruto's erect member and she whimpered as it heavily hit her inner walls powerfully. He wriggled his cock inside Jeanne warmth and did likewise with his tongue inside Jalter's. He released her breasts and held onto her waist to balance her.

Jalter blushed as Naruto's tongue licked her moist caverns and noticed Jeanne's jiggling orbs. They locked fingers and pressed their lips together lustfully. Light blue eyes stared into light yellow ones as Jeanne and Jalter's tongues licked each other. Their breasts smothered against and they kissed as Naruto gave them pleasure. His cock jetted upright into Jeanne's tight womanhood and licked Jalter's warmth. He how loved her pussy tasted somewhat different from before and he figured it must due to the fact of their earlier sex.

Jeanne and Jalter locked their hands together as they licked each other's tongues lustfully and moaned as their mounds bounced against one another. They broke the kiss to moan as Jeanne grinded Naruto's cock by wiggling her hips and he endlessly licked Jalter's pussy. Naruto's manhood pummeled into Jeanne's wetness until she finally constricted it with her warmth and caused it to release sperm that coated her walls, and his tongue made Jalter release her juices onto it at about the same time Jeanne did.

The three lovers moaned as they released and remained in the positions that were in. Jeanne got off Naruto's length that finally turned limp and Jalter did likewise. They all laid in bed cuddling Naruto with both women on either side of him as he pulled the sheets up their waists. He kissed both Jeanne's lovingly on the lips and laid back.

"I love you, Jeanne, Jalter," Naruto said with a warm and kind smile on his face, holding his lovers close to him.

"We love you too, Naruto," Jeanne and Jalter replied in union with a warm and kind smile on their face as they held the man they loved close to them.

 **Epilogue: Ten Years Later**

After the Grand Order was over and graining all the grails pieces, many servants lived their own lives or not. Some fulfilled their wishes and others choice not, both were happy with their lives and a group of three with their own family to enjoyed. Yes, family and it was Naruto, Jeanne, and Jalter that were enjoying their lives with their own family.

Naruto rested down on the sofa with his two wives resting with him and watched their children playing from afar. The first was a girl with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a blue dress and brown dress shoes. Her name was Laeticia, looking a lot like a mother with her parent's kind and calm personality. The second was a boy with white hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a black shirt, pants, and white shoes. His name was Vali, sharing his father's looks and mother's evil-like personality, but was kind to his family and those that become his friends.

As the two kids played together with their toys, their parents smiled at the scene and finally have found their happiness. While the three had downsides and failed in their past lives, they live the now for their sake and children sake for a happy life ahead of them.

* * *

 **1: Karna's speech about Heroic Spirits fighting for humans and for the sake of the future. Liked that character and put his quote in the one shot as respect.**

 **AN: The next pairing will be Scathach.**

 **Updated 7/28/18**


	2. AN

**I should have saids this from the start, but here we are. So the first parts and storyline of the one shot goes to XxFatPiexX from wattpad. We talked to each other and he was cool with, as long I give credit to him and that I will do. So the credit of the first and middle part of storyline goes to him, not me. If this happens again, I will give the credit and make my own ideas.**

* * *

 **Also the notes have come in and the next pairing is...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Scathach**

 **Thank you all for your support and hope the next month pairing will come out has great as this pairing.**

* * *

 **XxFatPiexX (Great one shots. Look them up)**


End file.
